


【幸越】向往的生活

by yumikirina



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikirina/pseuds/yumikirina
Summary: 原作背景，夫夫小俩口的同居生活。
Relationships: Yukimura Seiichi/Echizen Ryouma, 幸越
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

（上）

关于，幸村精市和越前龙马，一对令人惊讶的情侣。

他们年差两个学级，分属不同的学校，相遇始于一场比赛，胜负过后，再无交集。

初中生网球全国大赛以青春学园摘得桂冠落下帷幕。天才网球王子的名声传遍各地，越前龙马却未出现在新一年的开学典礼上，无数慕名而来的学姐学妹们跌碎了玻璃心，将网球部堵的水泄不通，给新升任部长的海堂熏，以及协同管理的桃城武带去不小麻烦。

越前飞往美国，走的匆忙，悄无声息，已经毕业的学长们也不大清楚他的情况。仅有一说法流传——早早属意栽培儿子走向职业网坛的越前南次郎，借青学网球部给儿子上了重要一课，是时候让他“毕业”了。

不论如何，越前的离去在意料之外，情理之中。

幸村精市，立海大附属中学的传奇，他的丰功伟绩从绘画社延续到戏剧社、园艺部，又传回“本职工作”的网球部，据说是本校历史上唯一一位兼任选手与教练的风云人物，坊间纷纷猜测，学校是否有付给他教练的工资。

幸村带着数不清的，令人刨地三尺也没挖出点门道的谜团，直升立海大附属中学高等学部。他昔日的队友们——素有立海大网球部三巨头美称的柳莲二、真田弦一郎，不出意外地同样直升高中部。

幸村在高中报名参加了绘画社，继续深造这门艺术。他的朋友们同样没有再打网球，柳莲二忙于各种研究会，争夺着奥数竞赛的参加资格。真田终于下定决心继承剑道家业，成为剑道部的首席主力，他有比赛的时候，幸村和柳都会去看看。

幸村高三的时候，各项成绩过于优秀，直接保送立海大学，他接受了，在莘莘学子之间脱颖而出，忙碌的地点不再是私塾，而是当起了兼职老师，主教绘画。据说炙手可热，排上他的课期至少要等三个月。

一切看似毫无交集点，直到那天，国中时期的队友与对手们久违地欢聚一堂。

**

手冢是跟真田一起出来的，他们两家同属世交，今天又是老爷子们吵得不可开交，后辈们只能作陪，勉强帮衬一二的尴尬局面。

柳莲二打电话过来，要庆祝真田剑道大赛和书法大赛双双夺冠，他们本该在上个周末庆贺这件事，无奈幸村陪同妹妹前往中国看一场据说难得的演唱会，前天才回国，于是不得不拖延到今天。彼时，真田和手冢已经被两位大龄儿童折磨得心力憔悴，柳的电话无疑是救命稻草，两人自然答应了。手冢又一通电话喊来了乾，乾再喊来大石，大石喊来菊丸……这一轮转悠，青学原正选们竟然全员到齐。

柳莲二深深感到压力，他给仁王打了电话，告知为真田庆贺的事，说了句“曾经青学网球部的正选们也到场庆祝”，仁王通知柳生，柳生通知丸井……等话传到切原那里，不知怎么地，居然变成了“青学原网球部正选们要过来砸场子”，切原赤也瞬间双目充血，气势汹汹杀了过来。

意气风发的海带君操起球拍带上网球，匆忙赶到前辈们指定的地点，一进店门便感到一阵诡异的恍惚。席间谈笑风生，觥筹交错，真是好不热闹。那边两个搂着嚷嚷的不是桑原和河村吗？正在吵架的那两个冲天发和绿头巾，还是青学的海堂和桃城，拉着他们劝架的同是青学的副部长大石秀一郎。仁王正和不二热聊，柳生、乾和柳莲二聚在一桌，同真田和手冢五人围炉。

切原感到一阵风中凌乱，他呆愣愣地走进去，正在分享烘焙技巧的菊丸和丸井，亲切地把他拉过去了。

“这是干什么？”切原问。

“不是很明显吗？团建啊。”丸井理所当然地说。

“团建？”

真是了不起的词和了不起的对象们，切原瞬间宕机。丸井喊来一杯沙棘莓果苏打，递给切原，三人热热闹闹地干杯。切原喝了一口，满嘴冒泡的舒爽感，终于让他安静下来。

真怀念啊，仿佛回到数年前的国二，立海大对战青学那场风云比赛。结束之后，两所学校的正选们一起吃了顿庆祝烤肉，记得那时候还有越前龙马，还有——咦？幸村部长呢？

切原这才发现，幸村精市居然不在。

“听柳说，幸村会晚点到。”丸井不以为意地吃着干奶酪条，这个食物搭配生啤才是口感最佳，可惜他未成年，只能将就一下黑加仑汁。

幸村来的比较晚，他开门进来，表情明显微微迟疑，满屋子人士齐刷刷看过去，柳率先站了起来：“幸村，你总算来了。”

“这是，大家都在？”立海大的原大将，似乎没能搞明白现下的情况，似乎同说好的不太一样。

“说来话长。”柳叹息地说，“你先进来吧。”原以为是三巨头的小热闹，竟然发展成两所学校的团建，真是计划赶不上变化。

幸村仍然站在门口，他表现的有些无奈，这很反常，吸引了其他人的注意，他们停下交谈，不约而同地看着他。

一道微低又显稚嫩的声音从他背后响起：“为什么不进去？”

太过熟悉的声音，让青学所有人睁大了眼睛。

幸村叹着气侧开身体，让他身后面露困惑的越前龙马进了门。这个本应该在美国的青学小王子，刚刚踏进门半秒钟，立刻掉头就走，试图顺道拉走幸村。

反应最快的是桃城，他大喊一声：“越前！你小子别跑。”以曾经在河村寿司店堵人的惊人速度冲了过去，紧随其后的是突然蹦起来的菊丸，他差点打翻切原的饮料。

“小不点！——你怎么可以跑掉！”

越前龙马被昔日的两位前辈成功抓住，一左一右地架起来。细心的人发现，他的手始终没有放开幸村的手。幸村迁就着越前，露出一个颇为纵容的温柔微笑。

大家齐齐打了个寒颤。

**

“交往？幸村部长——和越前？”切原不确定地再次问道。

“嗯，两年了呢。”回答的是幸村，他身旁坐着的越前面无表情地喝着葡萄饮品，看上去无动于衷，两只红通通的耳朵却出卖了他。

“龙马转校回来念书，立海大附属高中部。”幸村一手放在桌上，另一只手围住了越前，这是个保护的姿态，他们四周已经被两所学校的人围满了。

“那不是比我低一年级？”切原嘴快地说。

“……”越前看他一眼，低头不吭声。

“小不点，你回来居然不说一声。”菊丸不满地说。

“……”越前装作没听见，心虚地盯着面前的杯子。

“是我让他回来的。”维护他的是男友，幸村精市温和地解释，语气淡淡的。

“刚刚租了新的公寓，龙马可以跟我一起住。今天本来是想和柳、真田说一声，以后也要拜托他们多多照顾。”

立海大学的初中部和高中部一直依附大学，这让初高中部的兴趣社团也能有很好的设施，举办的校园祭在神奈川是一道文化风景，海原祭已经作为传统载入了县志。越前来立海大念高中，大学部的几位前辈理当照应，于是真田和柳纷纷答应了。

“诶。你们发展挺快嘛，居然住在一起了。”丸井心不在焉地说，真是一语激起千层浪。

青学的老好人大石，担心地问：“这样会不会影响学习啊？”

越前的耳朵腾地更红了。幸村笑容满面地回答：“不用担心，我会照顾好龙马的。”

哦。突然有些不太好继续问了。大家心照不宣地各自散开，留下青学的原正副部长，立海大的原一把手们，坐在一起继续围着这对小情侣唠叨。

手冢终于开口了：“越前，美国怎么样？”

作为昔日部长，他在越前心里始终被尊敬着。小王子立刻正襟危坐，连杯子都放下了，不知不觉带点恭敬的语气回答：“还不错。”

“差点忘记恭喜你，成绩不错。”手冢指的是越前最近抽空参与的网球赛事，十六岁的小王子开始渐渐崭露头角。

“谢谢部长。你的辩论大赛也很精彩。”越前老老实实道贺。他说的是最近东京都举办的一场国际辩论大赛，曾经沉默寡言的手冢竟然参加了，维持有条不紊的语速，有理有据地将对方辩手说的哑口无言，跌破许多人的眼镜。他还在辩论中用流利的德语反击德国籍对手，让对方输得心服口服。

“手冢君考的是东大法学部吧？”幸村适时问道。

“开春就去报道。”手冢言简意赅地说，同时补充，“是法学部政治系。”

哦，将来是要从政的精英人才呢。不知道为什么，听起来真的很适合手冢。幸村举杯恭喜，在座众人也纷纷和手冢碰杯。

他们开始攀谈起来，这里所有人里只有越前继续打网球，接下来如何兼顾学业和赛事，则成了幸村操心的问题。当然，大家同样关心他的发展。也许，网球王子身上寄托的希望，没人比他们这些前辈们更懂。

幸村轻轻碰了碰越前，低头在他耳边问：不去和其他人说说话吗？

越前平常不是这样，虽然性格内敛，但是我行我素，总表现的从容不迫，今天如此拘谨，一是未曾料到所有人齐聚一堂，和幸村交往的事彻底暴露了；二是别扭着不知如何和大家交待，棘手感情的私事。幸村摸了摸他的手，安抚他的微笑写着并不介意。越前想了想，和手冢他们点头示意，起身离开这个部长们的小团体。

他立刻被其他人围住了。八卦之魂人人皆有，除了立海大的几位小心翼翼，不敢太过为难他，免得触怒幸村遭来报复，青学的前辈们可没有嘴下留情。

菊丸毫不客气地道：“你的初吻给幸村了吗？”

越前被这不怀好意的恶作剧给噎住，没好气地回答：“当然的事吧。”

“哦……”大家的回答颇有内涵。

他很无奈，只好盘腿坐下，说起他们交往的那些年，不为人知的青葱往事。


	2. Chapter 2

（中）

越前龙马在美国洛杉矶的街头“捡到”幸村精市，对方在前往盖蒂博物馆的路上迷了路，真是匪夷所思且奇迹的相遇。第一次随团来的幸村当天改签了机票，来到越前家住宿，正逢暑假，越前龙马的哥哥越前龙雅也在家里，生性好客又热情奔放的他负责当司机，带弟弟和弟弟的前辈一起好好玩了几天，差点就要别出心裁地开往拉斯维加斯让两个小朋友“见见世面”，幸好被伦子妈妈严厉阻止，并没收了车钥匙。

大概是接下来的日子里，越前和幸村宅在家里打打网球，玩玩家用游戏机，偶尔结伴外出散步。他们几乎将好莱坞特产逛了个遍，培养出了奇怪的感情。幸村回国之前，向越前告白，小朋友板着一张脸红着小耳朵别别扭扭地答应了，为此遭到堂哥无情的取笑。两人正式迎来远距离恋爱的生活，煲电话粥也好，写信发电邮也好，视频对望也无法阻止对彼此的思念，恋人们因距离产生的羁绊，逐渐更加紧密了。

越前龙马决定回国，在幸村精市即将就读的立海大学附属高中部入学念书。两家人体恤孩子们，租下一间公寓，让他们可以好好在一起生活。

幸村的家庭和越前很相似，都是日本人父亲，外籍母亲。这让沟通变得简单，约法三章之后，决定让孩子们早早独立。既然见过双方家长，确认了关系，就等毕业之后再在一起。幸村和越前除了没有正式举办订婚仪式，名义上已经有了婚约。

越前南次郎专程回国，安排儿子将来的训练计划，一些网球俱乐部的琐事。幸村带越前熟悉神奈川的街道，他们即将生活在一起的公寓附近有一个很大的公园，晚餐后可以散散步，走过一个街区是南北通道的商店街，可以买到各种食材，另外一个方向坐过一个车站，也有生鲜超市。公寓离电车站只有五分钟，照顾了早晨爱睡懒觉的越前。

这样条件的公寓，租金当然不便宜，幸村家负担了全部费用，孩子们额外的生活费则从幸村的兼职和已经给定的奖学金里出。越前原本不同意，也想出门体验下社会的打工生活，很快被阻止了，他多余的时间必须拿来练习网球，参加比赛。

这套公寓三室一厅一厨房，属于豪华气派的住所，双方家长坚持要两个孩子分房住，不然，为了省点费用，幸村和越前只会租便宜点的房子。幸村的父亲在广告行业是声名赫赫的制作人，母亲在跨国企业任高管，两人都很忙，偌大的房子经常无人照看，只有来往打扫的佣人和他的妹妹。幸村的母亲原本想让越前搬进来住，幸村却不同意，那样越前只能暂时住客房，这让幸村不太舒服，他希望越前以主人之一的身份登堂入室，否则过于怠慢他了。显然，两边的家长都不可能同意越前睡在幸村房里，尤其幸村的父母，他们对儿子太过放心，却不代表对儿子的自制力同样有信心。

“你再怎么说，也是个青春洋溢的大好青年，不要把龙马教坏了。”幸村父亲不苟言笑地同儿子进行他的婚前对谈，包括搬出去住时该注意什么，要杜绝什么，一一交代清楚，“如果让我发现你对龙马做了不轨的事，绝对不会轻饶你。”

“爸爸，你放心吧。”幸村感到无奈。他的长相肖似西班牙籍的母亲，属于混血儿的俊美，五官立体，肤色白皙，显出刀削斧凿般的凌厉美艳。他的父亲是传统日本人的相貌，虽然身材颀长，十分英俊，但过于严肃和认真，妹妹多由未则长得更像父亲。

“你最好说到做到。不然，南次郎和伦子那边很难交待啊。”

真奇怪，碰上越前的事，幸村的父母向来对儿女散养的态度，竟然变得患得患失起来。也许是因为常年不在家，令他们对家中儿女的生活状态难以把握，此时接收了另一个家庭的孩子，生怕出什么意外状况。

“我向你保证，父亲。”幸村难得严肃起来，重申了一遍。

这是男人之间的保证。

他的父亲终于不再多言。

**

离开谆谆嘱咐的父亲，送走来公寓帮忙的母亲，幸村的新公寓搬迁之旅困难重重，令他疲惫不堪。想到即将跟越前一起展开新生活，他还是怀着雀跃的心情，置办公寓里所有的物件。

越前除了游戏机和卡鲁宾，没有更多需求了。幸村将游戏机安置在客厅，照顾那只胖猫咪的生活习惯，给它买了猫爬架，越前家在东京的暂居宅太大，希望卡鲁宾不会嫌弃新公寓狭小，不方便活动。

越前拎着一只大箱子，背着双肩包，入住他的新公寓。小脸面无表情却红彤彤的，眼神儿不断飘向周围，兴奋之色一览无余。他的眼睛大而明亮，金澄澄的似极了猫瞳，与怀中抱的卡鲁宾露出犹如兄弟般的同款好奇的神色，一大一小偏歪过脑袋，幅度神奇一致。

幸村拉扯着围裙，将脏兮兮的手套脱掉，看见家里两只猫的表现，忍不住笑出声来。

“龙马来了啊。”真是此地无银，肯定是被小朋友瞪了的缘故。

越前丢下卡鲁宾，脱掉了背包，一副小大人的样子：“我来帮你。”

“不用，我已经弄好了。”幸村抽出湿纸巾擦了擦额头，去掉一层浮灰。他刚刚把带过来的植物重新装盆，照顾妥帖，剩下的只是将它们移去客厅外的大阳台。

不得不说，在给孩子们安置居所上，幸村家两位长辈从不吝啬最好的条件。相比越前家二位对儿子的放养式照顾，幸村家对不能陪伴儿女身边，好好照顾他们非常愧疚，幸村和妹妹从小到大，并不缺最好的物质生活。反观越前，他不论去哪里，表现出的永远只是随遇而安。他像只伶俐的小生物，开始巡视即将是“自宅”的地盘，墙纸的选择、装修的风格，都不是他会在意的。幸村发现，越前只在乎几件事。冰箱在哪里，方便他找到芬达；游戏机放哪里，方便他随时可以玩；浴室在哪里，浴室架子上有没有合适的浴盐；卡鲁宾住哪里，猫窝够不够舒服，他短暂地在猫爬架旁驻足，跃跃欲试的模样让幸村以为他要亲自上去爬一爬。

越前转了一圈，终于满意了。他蹭蹭跑过来，替幸村搬运他的宝贝花盆。幸村乐得他这么积极，在旁边当指挥，告诉他这盆花搬去那里，不同的花，生长习性也不同。

越前搬了一会，发现幸村还种下两盆草莓，双眼微微睁大，很快又眯起来，这是他开心的表现。幸村带来的首批植物，除了一贯热爱的鸢尾和雏菊，还有一些赤南天和石蒜，那只小小的像爪子一般的花盏，让小男朋友非常迷惑。幸村从后头搭住他，告诉越前，这也叫曼珠沙华。他没有带铃兰过来，生怕毁在卡鲁宾爪下，或者卡鲁宾倒在它的武器下。

天气很好，云淡风轻，高层公寓的采光极佳，视野广阔。幸村可以把越前整个儿圈在怀里，就这么舒舒服服地抱着，他们对着一排花卉，度过了科普的一天，也是他们入住新公寓的第一天。

**

幸村的妹妹多由未，热情奔放，性格大大方方，跟他哥哥的温柔矜持很是不同。她悄悄告诉越前，幸村在家里可没什么矜持，看他前一刻在温室里摆弄花花草草，一副世界名画美人图的样子，下一刻他能一手抄起一盆花，干净利落地移来移去，绝对是个金刚芭比。

越前疑惑地问她：“金刚芭比是什么？”

多由未看山顶洞人一样看着未来嫂子，划开手机点了几下，立刻出现一行词释。越前凑上前看，幸好有英文注释，他挑了挑眉，可疑地红了红脸。那张照片上的男人身材健硕，穿着一条蕾丝萝莉裙，看起来极其不协调，又诡异地戳萌点。男人精心妆容有不输漂亮女人的美貌，大概是不违和的点吧。

越前无法想象幸村是这样，但他男朋友确实长得很好看，不同于柔美的女性，幸村五官精致立体，颇具视觉冲击力，过分艳丽了。只是他经常柔柔地笑，显得挺无害。

多由未跟他哥哥相反，在外奔跑的仿佛一

这个好哥哥突然发现，自己要操心的孩子变成了数量乘以二。

“你们已经玩了一上午，不可以再玩了。”他试图摆出严肃的面容，遭到两张转过来可怜兮兮的脸，其中一张带着杀气，另一张写满不服气。

“……”幸村无奈了。

日子这般轻松自如地迎来一个又一个意外。多由未喜欢缠着越前比拼格斗游戏，或者两个人凑在一起研究牧场物语如何开启新的成就。等越前龙雅来探访，就更不得了。这个幸村名义上的大舅子立刻吸引了他妹妹的注意，性格奔放的人遇到同样性格奔放的人，一拍即合。对嫂子家的哥哥年纪轻轻便周游列国，带来许多冒险故事，多由未心生向往。她像只迫不及待想要离巢单飞的幼鹰，缠着龙雅不断问这问那，除了旅途见闻，大多是出门在外的注意要点和一些旅行经验。

“多由未想出国吗？”越前问。

“我的梦想是环游世界！”小妹比划着手指，意气风发地说。

“好志向啊。”龙雅啃了口橘子，遭来弟弟一眼嫌弃，只好讪讪地开始剥皮，“小姑娘再长大点，可以试着出去玩。先报个自由团，短期旅行，再考虑出国念书，挑个地方好好生活一段日子。”

“真的吗？”多由未兴奋起来，“龙雅大哥，你是说先短期旅游比较好吗？”

“当然的吧。除非你对那地方特别感兴趣。先去旅游看看，才知道能不能居住，不是吗？”龙雅大腹便便地靠在沙发上，“从书本里看到的情况，跟实际的也有差距哦。”

“那什么时候最好？”多由未问。

“这个嘛。”龙雅瞟了一眼走进来的幸村，又看了看弟弟龙马对他轻轻摇头的模样，到嘴的话生生变了调，“——你不如问问你哥？”

幸村精市长相肖似母亲，性格却完全继承了父亲，他对妹妹的照看有时替代了工作繁忙的父亲，变得亦兄亦父起来。越前知道男朋友对妹妹的严厉，他很喜欢这个小姑子，不愿看她再被哥哥责骂，于是越前咳了声，在幸村即将开口前，破天荒抢先道：“也没有特定的时间吧。我11岁的时候就在美国各地行走，但我是男孩子，出门非常方便。女生的话，不能跟很多人一起挤在廉价的出租公寓，或者青年旅行社等等条件很差的地方。多由未想出去旅行，还是好好做计划，暂时跟学校一起修学旅行比较稳当。”

他认认真真的态度让女孩子也不知不觉认真起来，换掉随意的姿势，恭恭敬敬地听了。

“去哪里旅行，先调查好地方，不要过于依赖社交网络，有的人连地图都不会看，在洛杉矶也能迷路。”越前慢条斯理地说。

“咳咳。”幸村心虚地呛了口水。

“哦——我才不会呢。”多由未看了眼哥哥，自信心满满地说。

“我哥说的没错，你可以先挑一个地方，安安心心的留学，熟悉当地的生活习惯，等有一定能力了，再以那个落脚点为中心，把周围都看一看。”

多由未似懂非懂地点头，看起来像在认真思考了。

越前心下舒了口气，抬头和幸村对视，看见男朋友眼里温和的感激，他脸庞发热，扭头看见自家哥哥一脸揶揄，立刻狠狠瞪了一眼。

幸村清了清嗓子：“吃饭吧。”今天的晚餐又是他亲力亲为，很难想象这是个曾经烧烤都能炸锅子的男人，如今修炼出堪比怀石料理的绝佳手艺。只要越前想吃的和食，就没有幸村做不出来的。

饭中，多由未笑嘻嘻的，突然语出惊人：“今天谢谢龙雅大哥，还有我家嫂子了。”

越前正在喝味噌汤，闻言一口呛住，剧烈地咳起来。幸村心疼地拍着他的背，阻止妹妹胡闹。

多由未吐了吐舌头，小声嘀咕：“我又没说错。”

龙雅笑得上气不接下气，抽空给小女孩比了个拇指。越前一边咳嗽一边恨恨地想，下次不能让这两个人上门了。幸村心不在焉地想，小妹真是很可爱，瞎说什么大实话呢。


	3. Chapter 3

（下）

晨光透不过重重厚实紧密合缝的窗帘，幸村却从沉睡中悠悠转醒。

生物钟准时卡在凌晨五点半，一个周末休假的美好早晨。

幸村动了动胳膊，怀里的小家伙发出咕哝的抗议。大脑出现瞬间的空白，身体反应却很快，他安抚地摸了摸越前的脑袋，亲亲他的发顶。

越前昨晚打电动，一直到深夜，才在幸村的再三催促下，眯着眼睛爬上男朋友的床。从盥洗室出来的幸村无奈地喊他，可惜越前已经睡熟了，他只好关灯，一起同眠。

现在就有了尴尬的早晨。幸村起的很早，还有晨练的习惯。越前一直有起床气，赖床更是家常便饭，好不容易到了周末，这个小孩一定不会想再早起。他们一直分开睡，遵照了双方家长们的意愿。尤其越前睡相糟糕，此刻正像一只八爪鱼，牢牢攀住了幸村。

完全看不出来，龙马已经是个高中生了呢。

幸村叹息着，把自己从越前的纠缠中救出来费了些功夫，看见他微微睁开惺忪睡眼，好像不满大抱枕不见了。幸村低头亲了亲他，柔声嘱咐他再睡一会，时间还早。越前看了他一眼，脑袋一歪，又陷入被团中去了。两条白嫩的大腿弯成九十度，睡衣也被不安分的身体扭动出褶皱，露出细软的腰。幸村替他拉好衣服，盖好被子，轻手轻脚地离开房间。

大厅里一片狼藉，地板散落着游戏光碟，四五个开启的零食袋子，还有手柄长长的拉线，卡鲁宾正试图拨弄它们。

幸村庆幸越前还记着关掉电视液晶屏幕，他从后头捞起卡鲁宾，将它送上猫爬架，看他一个猫自己乐地玩起来，这才放心收拾屋子。

吃剩的薯片和饼干都收起来，茶几上的手机闪着残留的红色电格，越前记录了幸村的指纹，他拿起手机自然而然解锁了屏幕——信息界面，露出的简讯内容十分惹眼：哈哈哈，越前你的快连接不上啦！老子的三胜，哦耶！

短信署名切原，发信人“海带头”，越前起的诨名。这就是昨晚让越前企图打通宵，杀红了眼的罪魁祸首了。

幸村给越前的手机充上电，顺道拿自己的手机拍下短信，发了条消息给真田。很快，他收到了对方义正言辞的回复。真田练习剑道，有早起冥想的习惯。得到对方会好好“教育”切原的保证，幸村满意地出门晨跑了。

清晨，六点四十分。  
浴室响起哗哗的水声，熟悉的噪音，勾起最爱的浴盐的回忆。越前在睡梦中泡着最喜欢的温泉，身心释放的满足。  
他闭着眼睛，蹭了蹭软乎乎的被子，吸了吸鼻子，熟悉的好闻的气味钻进四肢百骸，舒服地不想动。干净清爽的香味，带着舒服的透明感的香味，属于精市的独特的香味。

越前睡眼惺忪地坐起来，揉了揉发困的眼睛，它们像一对从黑暗中刚刚亮起的金色琥珀，逐渐恢复了光芒。

大脑还没有清醒，越前顶着翘起呆毛，乱糟糟的脑袋，打了个呵欠，走进盥洗室洗漱。

冰凉凉的水溅到脸上，网球小王子终于恢复了点精神，伸伸懒腰打个呵欠，看见穿着居家服的男朋友慢慢走进来，脖子上围着毛巾，热气在幸村周身蒸腾，他刚刚洗过热水澡。

越前眼睛一亮，穿着宽大的睡衣T恤，冲过去跳起来，扑抱住了幸村。对方反射神经灵敏地接住男孩，稳稳地托住了他。

啊呀，还是只长高了一点点。

幸村扭头亲亲越前的脸蛋，聪明地没有说出来。小家伙只有在晨起这段时间会撒娇，向幸村要抱抱，等完全清醒过来，就立刻恢复拽拽的姿态，只会盐人了。

越前看了看幸村的脸，撞上一个温柔似春风的笑容。

“早上好哦，龙马。”幸村连打招呼的声音都很好听。

越前耳朵痒痒的很舒服，他下意识凑上前，在幸村嘴唇落下一个大大的吻，完全美式教育下的风范。

“Morning.Honey.”他稍显稚嫩又懒洋洋的嗓音，说着最美的动人情话。

幸村愣住了。

越前闭眼蹭了蹭幸村的脸颊，他闻到了自己最喜欢的浴盐的味道，还有幸村独特的香气，这些都让他安心极了。等他意识过来，幸村已经将他放在了床上。

“？”越前的小脑袋冒出问号。

“龙马太犯规了……”幸村低低呢喃，捧住男孩的脸颊，堵住了他的嘴唇。

一点也不温柔，火辣辣的属于大人的吻，充满了攻击性，掠夺着越前的一切。大脑搅成一团浆糊，无法思考了。稍微喘口气的间隔，再度被拖入缠绵的深渊。幸村的攻击轻柔又强势，掌握了全程的节奏，好像他过去的网球。越前觉得自己又被剥夺了五感，化在了幸村的嘴唇和舌头里，它们肯定会最高深的魔法，把越前迷的晕头转向。

这样黏黏糊糊地吻了很久很久……久到小肚子传来咕噜咕噜的抗议声。

两个人都清醒了，再度分开时，幸村没忍住笑出声来，遭到越前脸颊通红的捶打。

不管怎样，喂饱小恋人还是很有必要。

幸村熟练地打开一个温泉鸡蛋，淋上海苔碎，浇上新鲜的调制酱油。

锅里热度刚刚好，放入一块黄油，喷香的味道立刻飘满厨房。将昨晚就腌制入味的牛排块一点点放进去，撒上一把小葱花。

左边炉子上的水开了，捞出湿漉漉的昆布丢掉，将一包味噌达人剪开，放了进去。

幸村家的早晨，必须营养丰富。用酸奶蓝莓代替了纯牛奶，纳豆是必须有的，时间充裕的时候，还会煎点厚蛋烧，烤三文鱼和切片鱼换着来，偶尔是鲷鱼、银鳕鱼和秋刀鱼。煎牛排和汉堡肉也很拿手，肉类的补充始终很重要。越前最爱的茶碗蒸，以每周三次的稳定频率提供。偶尔会烤面包给他吃，不都在早餐吃和食。

越前咬着温泉蛋，一口口咽了下去。温泉蛋的口感和软滑的茶碗蒸有点像，自从幸村推荐给他，越前就爱上了。事实上没有他不喜欢的和食，搅拌着纳豆，心满意足吃起来的样子，很像餮足的猫咪，和旁边甩着尾巴吃猫粮的卡鲁宾像极了。

幸村喝了口奶茶。他照例给自己做了份熏肉三文治，也很习惯给自己煮茶喝，常用的锡兰红茶。除了三文治，他还会做点塔可，或者别的什么卷物。这不重要。

看着龙马在眼前吃东西，他感到自己是世上最幸福的男人。

幸村收拾着餐桌，瞥见越前光着两条腿，在阳台转来转去。小恋人醒来后仍然穿着宽大的T恤睡衣，长度堪堪遮过了大腿，在家里又喜欢穿一条小短裤，被遮得严严实实，看起来仿佛没穿裤子。

幸村觉得眼睛要瞎了。

“龙马，去换正常的衣服。”他喊道。一双又大又圆的金色眼睛愣怔怔望过来，倔强地摇头。

“不要，这样舒服。”越前抬手打个哈欠，露出了小短裤的边缘。他试着按幸村教的，给男朋友的宝贝植物们浇水。

阳光像一面镜子，把龙马美好的一面照出来。微风亲吻他柔软的墨色发梢，调皮地戳着他两颗小小的酒窝。龙马自己都没有发现，盯着柔软盛放的雏菊，他笑得有多温柔甜美。

幸村珍惜地将这宝贵的一面纳入眼底。他的画室很快又会多一幅作品了。

越前浇好花，照例去陪卡鲁宾玩。他跪坐在地上，拿着新买的猫线球，和卡鲁宾玩谁拍得快，真是两只猫咪的争夺战。幸村摇摇头，他聚精会神地站在水池边，削一盆满满的金桔。他刚买了两罐蜂蜜，还有冰糖，打算熬煮蜂蜜金桔果酱，给这个不爱吃水果，只喜欢吃甜食，不是鱼就是肉的小孩补一补维生素，顺带保养他的身体。

熟悉的气息靠近了。幸村放下刀，正好反手接住跳上来的越前，背住他。越前软嘟嘟的嘴唇印在脸上，好奇地看幸村弄水果。他一整个身子盘着幸村，倒是很稳当，可是幸村无论如何也削不下去了。

他偏过头，深紫色的眼眸像琉璃一般梦幻美丽，凝视名为骄阳烈焰的璀璨金眸。

“龙马今天很喜欢撩我。”他说，亲一口嘴唇。

“没有。”他否认，翘起猫弧似的唇角。

“你就是。”他又亲了亲。

“就没有。”他继续否认。

幼稚的对话游戏反复了几轮，他们交换了一个缠绵的吻，越前从幸村的背上滑下来。他讨好地揉了揉幸村的腰和背，手下留分寸，没有恶作剧，但那双大眼睛闪烁着狡黠的光芒。

“精市的腰会痛吗？切原说如果刚刚那样做你会痛，就是腰不好。”

幸村眯起了眼睛。

越前无辜地举手：“不是我说的，切原说的。”

呵。这个爱挑衅人的坏孩子。

幸村捞过小恋人，将他狠狠摁在墙上。厨房一阵奇怪的响动，传来小主人的惊呼。卡鲁宾挠了挠喜爱的逗猫棒，好奇地抬头看去，猫耳朵竖了起来，微微抖动。越前的声音带上了不自觉的甜腻，似乎在拒绝，又似乎索要的更多了。胖猫咪看了一会，打个哈欠，将自己团成一个球，在落地窗照得到阳光的地方，呼呼睡了起来。

幸村抱着折腾狠了的越前走出来，把他放上沙发，小恋人水汪汪的眼睛似乎还要滴出液体，潮红着面颊异常乖顺。他看着幸村，软哑着嗓音控诉道：“精市不喜欢我。”

“没有哦。”幸村亲亲他的脸蛋，安抚他道，“龙马还是高中生，我答应过爸爸不能乱来。”

越前抿了抿唇，轻声说：“美国不是这样的。”

“这里是日本。”幸村柔和地凝视他，“龙马对我欲求不满了吗？”

“嗯。”小孩倒是十分直接。

“真伤脑筋了。”幸村说，但他的表情倒是一点看不出来困扰的样子。

“刚才那样不喜欢吗？”

“不够…你还差得远呢。”

“那就快点长大吧，我的王子殿下。”

幸村低下头，再度含住了越前的嘴唇，他们细腻又缠绵地亲吻着。周末美好的时光，仿佛只有恋人的身旁，才能感到满满的温暖，只有恋人的气息，才能带来无比的安心。只有和特定的他在一起，才能拥有彻彻底底的满足。

（完）


End file.
